


48: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [48]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Gay, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Naruto argues with a child over a ramen noodle plushie, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pettiness at it's finest, Petty, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Random & Short, Sasuke is done with the bullshit, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	48: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

**48: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”**

* * *

"Not it's mine."

"No it's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"I had it first so just back off kid!"

"Shut up you old freak, it's mine! Now let go!"

"Make me!"

"Daddy!"

* * *

Sasuke nodded once again at the man before walking back to Naruto with the stuffed ramen plushie in his hand.

Naruto beamed as he spotted his boyfriend walking back to him, ducking around Sasuke. "Hey pipsqueak look what-"

"Are your stupid, dobe?" Sasuke hissed as he made it over in time to cover Naruto's mouth before the father of the boy heard him. "You're seriously like a man-child. If the brat's father comes over here I'm not helping your ass again." Sasuke threatened but they both knew the man wouldn't make it an step close to Naruto.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too, dobe."


End file.
